Fool Me Once
by Supernatural is for Lovers
Summary: Mike really does have soft features, and he's going to prove it. Look out Pearson Hardman, Mike has stilettos and he's not afraid to wear them! Slash of the Mike/Harvey variety. And cross-dressing Mike. Yum!
1. The Encounter

I would just like to state for the record that when cannon has Mike insisting he could pull off drag I can't be held accountable for my actions. Not after something like that.

That said, your preview for things to come: Mike making a reappearance as sexy, coy, kickass Mike that we saw in the first episode who called a bunch of strangers douches and conned a Harvard alumnus out of his ID badge. I miss that Mike... Oh, did I mention he makes this grande re-entry in a skirt? Mmmh, and heels. And Harvey happens to come across him... Oh yes, let us watch the magic unfold.

Disclaimer: Seriously. If I owned Suits you'd have to watch it on HBO. ;)

There was something familiar about the willowy figure perched on the edge of Mike's desk. The clothes reminded him of Jessica actually; high-end, form-fitting blouse and pencil skirt that did nothing but accentuate her lithe curves and soft features. But it wasn't that; there was something about the soft splay of her shoulders and shoulder-length, sandy hair that instantly jogged his memory.  
>With a figure like a dancer and a four-inch pair of this season's Christian Louboutin she was clearly so far out of Mike's league it was laughable (but that didn't sit well because what did that make him? He was out of the kid's league too, of course. Way out. Like out-in-outer-space out. Harvey just didn't let social structure decide whom he did and didn't have on his "to fuck" list. Yeah, that was it. What the hell was he talking about again?)<p>

The mystery woman slid off the desk and brought Harvey back to the matter at hand. It was driving him mad that he couldn't place someone he clearly had no right forgetting. Or at least it would if he was a normal person, but of course he was Harvey Specter, so as things were he was just mildly put-out.

He watched the sway of her hips and felt his own twitch in response. How does one approach a situation like this? His first thought of, 'Excuse me, but have I solicited you in a sexual manner before?' was quickly tamped down and replaced with his most charming smile and a step towards her as he jokingly quipped, "Whatever he's paying you, it's not enough." At this distance he could see that she was actually taller than he was, but he was willing to bet they were roughly the same height when her shoes were taken out of the equation (which they would be with any luck on his part).

Her register was low and her voice smoky as she chuckled and agreed, "Not for all the work he has me do, but the money isn't really the issue."

"Oh?" He stepped to her side, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. "Then what is it?" She wouldn't lift her face from the document she was skimming… at an alarming pace. At a _Mike_-like pace. Then it hit him. Surely not-

She looked up with a heavy sigh, belied by a playful smile. "He just doesn't appreciate me," she-_he_- said. Because it was definitely Mike. There was no mistaking those too-blue eyes and the sinful lips that somehow looked perfectly natural lined in kohl and stained a deep ruby.

"I – what?" With something like this Harvey was willing to make concessions to his vernacular.

"I told you," he-_she?_- said as he approached him, "soft features." With a passing kiss that affected him entirely too strongly for the few seconds it lasted, Mike left, leaving Harvey reeling and staring after him, along with most of the male-associates (and a few of the women).

* * *

><p>Yes, this is from the meme at Lj, thank you for remembering! Thanks for reading this far, next up: a bit from Louis' POV. Oh goodness, how did that even happen you snipe? Working your way into my stories... *sigh* OKAY! STAY TUNED CHILLUNS!<p>

REVEIW OR LOUIS WILL FIGURE OUT MIKE'S CLEVER DISGUISE AND TELL JESSICA! :O THINK OF THE CHILDREN - er I mean -_ LAWYERS_!


	2. The Retreat

Back again, baby! Short and simple, Mike is dressed like a smokin' hot babe, Harvey is gaga, Louis is an oblivious ass. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: Seriously. Maybe even Pay-Per-View. I'm leaning towards Pay-Per-View.

* * *

><p>Louis had few joys in life: watching Harvey fail, sucking up to the senior partners, LARPing, Shakespeare, watching Harvey fail, reruns of Friends, LOLcats, oh, and watching Harvey fail. But, his favorite was the one he was on his way to do right now. 'Time to mess with Harvey's new toy,' he thought, doing a little dance down the hallway towards the associate pens.<p>

It was in the middle of this little dance that he knocked into someone, and as he turned to apologize (or threaten their position with the company depending on their pay grade) he caught sight of a pair of bright red stilettos, which were attached to an even nicer pair of legs. He trailed his eyes slowly up his victim, taking in the slender hips and tasteful clothing, and was enamored.  
>"So sorry about that," he said, pouring on his charm – which had the unfortunate side-effect of making him look constipated.<p>

"Oh no," she said, and her voice was perfectly pitched, Louis was willing to bet she sang alto, "my fault. I was just on my way to meet someone and wasn't paying attention."

"A friend of yours?" He watched as her blue eyes darted back and forth, presumably in search of someone. Though if he didn't know better he'd swear she was _calculating_ something.

"Actually I'm here to surprise Mr. Specter, have you seen him?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" he asked, his play at sympathy ruined by the vicious smirk he couldn't quite hide. "He has Chlamydia. He got it from some girl he slept with a few nights back. Too bad, really. But you know _I_ happen to have a perfect bill of health."

"Well. That's news to me," she said, the pout on her lips looking a little more like a smirk as she glanced over his shoulder, "especially since I've been seeing him for months now." His charm quickly gave way to floundering apologies that fell on deaf ears. "Besides," she continued in a stage-whisper, "douche-bags aren't really my type."

Face a shade of red that clashed horribly with the orange tie he was wearing, he watched as she sauntered away towards the ladies' room. He tucked the files he was going to force on Mike under his arm, planning on heading back to his office to preserve what little dignity he had left. That was until, with a chuckle, Harvey stepped from behind him, his eyes never leaving the retreating figure.

"Wow, if only all women let you down that easy, Louis." He clapped Louis on the back a little too hard and followed after the woman without another word.

Louis waited until Harvey was out of earshot before rolling his shoulders and muttering a quiet, "_Oww…._"

* * *

><p>Haha, Louis you weenie.<p>

Oh boy, Harvey is on the hunt! Will he reach his prey? Will his prey even try to avoid him? (Hint: _Not really_) Also, Chlamydia? Louis you unoriginal little skeezeball, you.

REVIEW AND MIKE WILL LOSE THE RACE!


	3. The Capture

Quick recap! Mike is running in his sexy heels, Harvey is in hot pursuit (and by that I of course mean he is smokin' hot and is in pursuit of Mike at a leisurely "I'm Harvey F. Specter and of _course _I'm going to win, so I can go at whatever speed I want" pace), and Louis is a douche and now has to do his own paperwork! OH NOES what else could _possibly _go right? Let's read and see!

Disclaimer: With cheesey porn music that Harvey would distastefully roll his eyes at. (You can see it now, can't you?)

* * *

><p>Mike heard Harvey's brusque dismissal of Louis and then his quick steps as he rushed to catch up. Even as he hurried away, Mike couldn't help but smile fondly as he always did when Harvey proved just how quick he was with that scathing wit. His biting humor always charmed Mike, even when it was directed at him. Okay, <em>especially<em>when it was directed at him, which is why he couldn't let the whole drag thing go. He'd spent a week perfecting this, taking most of his dressing tips from observing Jessica (honestly, he'd never seen someone rock a pencil skirt like her) but had paid dearly when he'd first tried walking in his boss's boss's shoes. It was like having shrunken skyscrapers latched to his heels. He'd eventually gotten it down after a nearly sprained ankle and two online tutorials on the matter. It had all been worth it thought for the look of complete dumbstruck awe on Harvey's face. And the kiss…

Oh shit, the _kiss_!

-Which reminded him he was currently on the run from his employer, vying desperately to reach the ladies' room before he could catch up. That didn't look like it was going to happen though, because he had an entire corridor to go and four more inches to his heels than Harvey did. Speaking of which, where was he? In the middle of his mental tirade, he'd lost track of Harvey, and unless there was more to his last name than he was letting on, Mike had somehow managed to lose him. Slowing his pace from his near-run, he let out a relieved breath; which was, of course, when a pair of strong hands shot out from behind the door of the filing room he'd been passing. 'Really should have seen that one coming,' he berated himself silently as he was pulled off balance into his immaculately dressed soon-to-be ex-employer.

"I can explain!" he said in a last-ditch effort to save his job. What the hell had he been _thinking_? Kissing Harvey was better than handing in a two-week notice. If only he hadn't looked so damn cute, gaping at him like Mike was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He'd seen enough of Harvey's conquests to know it wasn't true, but it had made him feel so damn _sexy_he'd acted before his brain had a chance to stop squealing like a star-struck teenager.

Harvey advanced on Mike as he spoke, backing him against the wall with a predator's gait. "Oh you will, especially how you managed to get shoes that actually cost more than _mine_," he said lowly as Mike fought the urge to cry 'Don't eat me!' He stopped when Mike's back hit the wall, an odd smile Mike had never seen before fighting to stay on his lips, "And the whole voice thing. I must admit, I'm impressed."

"Well it was just-"

Harvey held up a hand, stepping closer until Mike could distinguish the look in his eyes, "Later."

He was torn between fist-pumping and honest-to-God cheering, but he settled for meeting Harvey halfway for the kiss as his mind broke into a surprisingly detailed victory dance.

One more to go. Yum yum Filing Room quickie anyone?


	4. Mounting the Trophy

I know, by now you must all think I have some kind of monstrous shoe-fetish. I don't I swear, it's just that this entire fic was inspired by them. Go look. You'll understand.

Warning: My first attempt at writing sexytimes ahead. Tread carefully young padawon.

Disclaimer: Between this chapter and the last HBO contacted me and bought the rights to the slasher version of Suits. From someone who isn't me because I don't own a damn thing. Dammit.

* * *

><p>Harvey kissed like he cross-examined; quick, to the point, and with an efficiency that left the other party breathlessly trying to catch up. Before Mike knew what was happening, Harvey had him propped up against one of the filing shelves and was working his way underneath of his skirt.<p>

Okay, that wasn't really an image he'd had the dozens of times he'd imagined doing this.

Then Harvey's lips trailed down to his neck and took up a particularly sensitive bit of flesh along his neck and Mike was pretty cool with the whole skirt thing so long as he- "Oh fuck, do that again."

With a grin he could feel against his skin Harvey bit down on the space between his neck and shoulder, and Mike keened low in his throat as Harvey's other hand slipped from around his waist to start working on the buttons of Mike's shirt. When he worked open the final button and tossed the shirt aside ignoring Mike's huff of _Expensive!_he paused to raise an eyebrow at the lacy pink bra stuffed with blobs of silicone.

Cheeks burning, Mike clawed at the clasps trying to remove it before Harvey said something that ruined the mood entirely. Instead, he batted Mike's hand away with a smile. "Thorough." He leaned forward and caught the lobe of Mike's ear in his teeth as his hand dragged slowly up the inside of his thigh, "Very _you_. I like it." In lieu of answering, Mike flipped them around so that Harvey was pushed against the shelves, and worked Harvey's belt open (leather belts should not feel buttery smooth – that should just be some unspoken law somewhere in the universe) and went to work on his zipper. "A little eager?" Harvey asked with a laugh.

Mike looked at him incredulously, "We're in a filing room. If you want charming and languorous you're at least going to have to take me to dinner first." He'd said it as a joke, but he was honestly curious to know if this was just a one-time thing like so many of Harvey's other flings or of there was actually something to this.

"That can be arranged," he said, smiling and running a hand through Mike's hair, which dislodged the wig and left it skewed comically over his eyes. Brushing it out of his way, he worked Harvey pants down around his ankles and smirked up at him.

"Rene would kill you if he knew you wore his suits commando."

He wasn't really complaining though as he palmed Harvey's half-hard member and began working it to full attention. Any witty comeback was lost in a sharp intake of breath and Mike recaptured Harvey's lips catching the bottom one between his teeth as he went to work on removing his jacket with his free hand.

He made quick work of the jacket and tie, tossing them behind him towards the door. He let go of Harvey, who made a small noise of protest, to go to work unbuttoning his shirt. He went slowly, making it a point to explore every new inch of exposed skin with his teeth and lips. When Mike had uncovered one dusky nipple and had teased it long enough to have Harvey growling deep in his throat he was thrown from his study as Harvey flipped their positions crowding into Mike, his frustration evident against the soft wool of Mike's skirt. "I think you mentioned something about getting to the point?"

A devilish grin thrown Harvey's way and Mike once again had Harvey in hand. "Must have slipped my mind," he teased, giving a long, slow pull. He flicked his wrist at the end and watched in triumph as Harvey's head fell back, his lips open soundlessly. He resumed his idle examination of Harvey's torso with his lips and free hand, running his hands along the uncharted territory almost possessively. A deep moan escaped Harvey unchecked as Mike's other hand found its way south and began massaging his balls.

"Mmm. Close." He was practically purring at Mike's ministrations. Without warning the door behind Harvey flew open to reveal Jessica who, upon seeing the state of affairs as they were, leaned against the door-frame with her arms folded. To her credit, she didn't even bat an eyelash. Mike took in the scene from her point of view, his and Harvey's current state of dress, and their positions. So long as he didn't move from his current position, he was practically invisible. He gripped Harvey tighter in silent challenge. "Just remember, your job is dependent on mine," he whispered soundlessly. His eyes widened in worry even as they darkened further. Voyeuristic. With an ego like that, it kinda figured.

"Harvey, there you are _finally_. I have a new set of briefs from the Masterson merger you need to finalize before you leave today. And you do know this counts as your lunch break, right?"

"Of course," he said without turning around, trying to sound casual while Mike could tell he was trying incredibly hard not to come in front of his boss. Taking pity on him, Mike let him go before reclining against the shelves and peering around him.

"Good." She caught Mike's eye and he could almost swear she _winked_but he was too busy trying not to laugh at the poleaxed look on Harvey's face to be certain. "Nice shoes," she commented as she depressed the lock on the door handle and pulled it shut on her way out.

"You know," Mike said conversationally as he listened to Harvey quietly hyperventilating, "quick, shallow breathing only increases arousal."

Shaking himself from his stupor Harvey grinned at him, eyes almost black with lust. "You suck a lot less at the whole gloating thing in those shoes. I think you should wear them more often."

"I don't know, they don't really go with any of my suits," he said, laughing as he sank to his knees, planning on finishing their activities before they were interrupted again. He didn't take Harvey down like a pro or anything cliché (he'd only fooled around with two guys in college, and not long enough to become a pro at anything) but he wasn't doing too badly if the strangled moan from above him was something to go by. He took as much as he dared, swallowing when he reached his limit. With one hand taking up the slack, he reached up with the other one, cupping him for a moment before going past, looking for the perineum, which if he remembered correctly should be somewhere around-

"_Fuck!_" was the only warning he got before Harvey was shooting down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could before sitting back and surveying his work. God. As perfect as Harvey looked on a regular basis, it was nothing compared to this look of unguarded bliss as the final shudders left him and he leaned, sated, against the wall of files.

"Where did _that_come from?" he asked, his voice loose and his smile open. Mike had to admit he was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I… might have accidentally memorized a few things from the Kama Sutra," he said straightening, his own smile answering Harvey's.

"Accidentally?"

"Well yeah," he said, his smile slipping into a playful smirk, "if it was on purpose I would have just memorized the whole thing." Harvey laughed. The sound momentarily stunned Mike until Harvey hooked a finger in the waist of the skirt and pulled him to him. "You have… a really nice laugh," he said, unable to stop himself.

Harvey laughed again, rolling his eyes. "Save the platitudes for our date," he said, tugging the zipper on the skirt loose and letting it fall to the floor. As Mike stood there, waiting for Harvey to either remove or comment on the lacy pair of panties that matched the bra, he recognized the shade of smile that had broken out on his face.

It was his predator's smile, the one he reserved specifically for the cases he wanted the most, and the evidence that would make his case bulletproof. "Really?" Mike asked, his laugh incredulous, "I have fake boobs on, and the panties are what get you?"

"If I wanted fake boobs I would have just said yes when our client asked me to lunch earlier." To prove his point he reached forward and flicked the clasp apart with one hand. Mike stared at him. He usually needed an instruction manual and ten minutes to undo those damn things. '_Way_ too good at that,' he commented to himself, but forgot all about his skill with them as Harvey continued. "Right now I want a ridiculously smart rookie in a pair of pink panties. Well, _formerly_in a pair of pink panties," he amended as he pulled the garment in question away from Mike's straining erection.

Harvey didn't waste any time, sinking to his knees and taking Mike down in a move that somehow managed to look graceful. "Jesus _Christ_!" he cried, unable to stop the sudden lurch of his hips as Harvey's mouth engulfed him. He didn't even seem phased. "Do you have to be perfect at _everything_?"

Harvey let go of him with a wet "pop" and smirked up at him. "Are you _really_complaining, kid?" When Mike's only response was a quiet whine over the loss of that delicious sensation on his cock he chuckled quietly. "Didn't think so," he said, wrapping his lips around Mike once more and dragging slow circles on the underside of the head to drive the point home. Before he could warn Harvey, he came, shooting hard into the skillful mouth which worked him through his climax.

He clung to Harvey's shoulders to keep from toppling backwards as the final spasms worked through him. Harvey stood, his face smug because he knew _exactly_how amazing he was, and watched as Mike caught his breath. When he was sure he wouldn't fall over, he went to work trying to save his suit from complete ruin. Mike didn't really expect anything different, but the lax manner in which he went about it was new. Maybe…?

"About that dinner…" he probed as he watched the curve of Harvey's back hungrily while he gathered his clothes.

Harvey straightened, the pair of pink panties dangling from the tip of his finger as he held them out to Mike. "Find me the chink in the Greenview defense before seven. I'll have Donna make reservations." Mike turned, smile threatening to swallow his face as he stepped back into his skirt. "Oh and Mike," Harvey added over his shoulder on his way out, "wear the shoes."

* * *

><p>And that's all she wrote folks! Holy hell, I can't believe that was the first time I've ever written smut. *facepalm* I looked like a tomato with all the blushing I did. Alright, moment of truth you gorgeous beasts you! How'd I do?<p>

REVIEW AND THE SHOES MAY JUST MAKE A REAPPEARANCE! (Seriously, THE FUCKING SHOES! Gah...)


End file.
